


Art for 'Detours in getting to yes'

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: 2017 Cap/Ironman Big Bang artworks for MsErmestH  work 'Detours in getting to yes'.





	1. Coney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artwork is a scene from ['Detours in getting to yes'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12977892) when Tony and Steve are to meet up at Coney Island with the intentions of Steve meeting 'Iron Man' as the person for a date for the first time. It doesn't go as planned. Steve thinks Tony barred 'Iron Man' from coming and Tony came in his place to gracefully shoot him down.
> 
> This was a really different kind of artwork for me as I incorporated some comic elements into it without it being a true comic. I wanted to do scenes that had a lot of emotion changes and realisations by both parties in them.
> 
> Also i worked a solid 7.5 hours on that first panels Steve's face... i still didn't get it right... grumble grumble.

 

 


	2. Aim Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an artwork from ['Detours in getting to yes'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12977892) is a part of a scene where Tony and Steve are breaking out of their captivity by AIM. They find a closet room with Tony's Iron man armour and Steve finally realises that Tony _is_ Iron Man, the same person he treated not very well in the previous artwork scene.
> 
> This was a really different kind of artwork for me as I incorporated some comic elements into it without it being a true comic. I wanted to do scenes that had a lot of emotion changes and realisations by both parties in them.
> 
> Interesting fact: I lost this whole artwork the day i was originally supposed to post it before getting this extension due to that, and surgery the next day :D  
> It was also my original and only artwork, but i liked the other Coney island scene in the fic and I love parallels so I rushed up the other artwork (it shows) so it could have a partner that would fit with the theme.

 


End file.
